


A Different Kind of Love Story

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ... eventually - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Modern Setting, One Night Stands, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, getting to know eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Jem’s happily ever after was quite a unexpected ride considering one Christmas fling could become a Christmas Miracle!
Relationships: James Hamilton Jr./Courtney Bailey
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Different Kind of Love Story

_Eight Months Ago_

Jem didn’t understand why he was doing this to himself, dating one of his younger brother’s flings, Maria Lewis. He was thirty-six, she was twenty-nine. He was always about work, she preferred parties. He wanted to go home, she took him to a rather loud house party. Maria was charming in a way, yet Jem wanted to feel loved yet she wasn’t what he was hoping for... perhaps he was selfish in way to ever enter in this relationship. None of his family knew that he was seeing her, it only been a week and he was tired and lonely. Now, sulking by the bar, Maria was dancing with a group of friends, ignoring him and pretended she was available to anyone as she was right that he wouldn’t care much. 

“Anything to drink, sir?” The bartender asked, washing a few glasses as Jem shrugged,

”A full glass of scotch, please,” he sighs, knowing he would asking another eight glasses so he could get drunk enough to actually enjoy this party. The bartender nodded and wandered off to fulfil his order. As Jem laid back in his seat, he noticed a young girl, perhaps twenty-four, made her way to the bar looking rather out of place, she looked nervous and shying away from anyone who approached her. Jem figures she was forced to come along with some friends as he offered her a weak smile as she returned it before turning to the bartender who promised her he will get to her in a minute. 

She was understanding, remained standing near Jem's chair as Jem noted that instead of wearing any short length dresses that were up to someone’s thigh and high heels, like the ones Maria was wearing, she was modest to wear a white skirt that reached past her knees and a peach coloured sweater, to prevent herself from getting cold. That was a good idea, because it was Christmas Eve, snowing outside and she was humble enough to wear something warm and Maria was complaining all the way to the party of how cold it was. The two stayed in an awkward silence while music was blasting, until Jem got the courage to ask, “Friends forced you to come?”

The girl laughed, though it sounded a little forced and shyly nodded, “Yeah... you two?”

”My girlfriend forced me to come,” he snorted as she then give him a genuine smile as Jem blinked, realizing how sweet she looked with warm dark eyes and dark hair that river down to her waist. Realizing he was staring, he then introduced himself offering his hand as she shook it without any hesitation as she began warming to him, “James. But you can call me Jem.”

”Courtney Bailey,” she replied, her voice was like silk as Jem felt his heart pounding in his chest as he found himself in a deep conversation with Courtney, who seemed to loosen up a little and a peek out of her shell, sitting in the seat next to him as they talked about their careers and family life. Turns out Courtney was a Pre-School Teacher and she was very respectful when he told her he was in lawyer and remained surprised but very much the same when she realized he was one of President Washington’s sons. She was sweet but shy girl, Jem found himself enjoying her company, unaware that Courtney was enjoying his. The party seemed more bearable now...

”Sir, your scotch,” the bartender slid a glass of a filled cup of scotch to Jem as he nodded after saying ‘thank you,’ his head before turning to his companion. “Can I get you something?”

”Um, sure?” Courtney nodded with a little smile, shiny of nervousness that slowly washed away from Jem’s genuine kind eyes and warm smile. “I could go for a vodka raspberry.”

”One vodka raspberry for the lady, sir,” Jem told the bartender who nodded his head and within seconds slipped the drink onto the table as Courtney nodded her head before taking the glass and took a sip, smiling lightly.

“Thank you.”

“It’s fine,” he assured her before he smiled at her, though it fell as from the corner of his eye he spotted Maria flirting with a few other guys that made him feel wary. Jem let out another sigh, “Look like I am going home all by myself.” 

“I though you said...” Courtney began but froze as she followed his eyes and saw Maria with a few other guys, letting out a laced laugh before fluttering her lashes towards a few of the guys. Courtney swallowed and turned to Jem with a pitiful look, “I’m... sorry, Jem.”

”It’s fine...” he sighs before turning to her with a smile, she offered it back as they clicked their glass in a cheer.

“To Christmas.” They said in a unison. 

Everything was was fine for once... they didn’t feel all that alone.

* * *

Jem and Courtney fell back in bed, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes as they blinked several times on what had happened. 

“Oh my God...” Courtney whispered as Jem nodded his head,

”Damn...” he murmured to himself before he and Courtney turned to each other with wide eyes before realization stricken them hard as Courtney pulled the sheets up to her chest while Jem tried to process all that came to him.

One, he cheated on Maria. Two, he was a Washington Son and if media finds out, it will be a huge scandal if they don’t figure out how to deal with this. Three, what are the possibilities of poor Courtney hadn’t gotten pregnant back there because those two were fucking like rabbits, they probably came down over ten times already and he wasn’t wearing a condom and seeing how modest Courtney is, it is likely she wasn’t on the pill because she probably didn’t think she would have slept with a Washington Son! 

Courtney thought the same as him as her lips trembled as she looked at him for a moment before looking away, Jem sat up next to her as they sat in silence, not bearing to look at each other before considering to get dressed. They were at Jem’s apartment, Courtney helped him make breakfast and sat together by the counter as they ate. They didn’t say a word to each other as they could barely even look at each other in the eye. By noon, she bid her goodbye after exchanging numbers with him to be polite... because what more can you do when you had slept with someone you hardly even know? 

Jem was in a mixture of relief and disappointment as he did like Courtney but at the same time, it was only one time and clearly this was the last they will ever see each other...

Oh, he was so wrong.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Jem didn’t know why he agreed to meet her at a cafe, perhaps because it was one of his favourites but along with the idea he hadn’t gotten over that enchanting experience with Courtney. He remembered how intoxicating her dark hair looked in the sheer white bedsheets, while she stared up at him with the same desire that he held, yet looked so modest at the same time. He and Maria had called it off within... two days later after his fling with Courtney, he didn’t dare utter the words that he cheated on her. 

As he he pushed the cafe’s door, the jungle singing in his ears, he found Courtney looking small and nervous in the far table to the left before looking hopeful at the sight of him. Jem immediately knew something was wrong, note really from as he always had a strong judge of character and Courtney was indeed the most kindest and modest soul he ever knew despite knowing her for a single fling and a few friendly phone calls. 

He offered her a smile smile while he sat across from her, “Hello again, Courtney, you wanted to see me?”

”Uh, yeah,” she said with a rather forced smile, her eyes nearly watery as if she was afraid on how he would react. “The thing is... after our... you know...”

Jem’s face fell as his heart started pounding hard as he had a horrible feeling that this conversation was going to the path he felt it was going. Courtney noticed his fearful look, she quickly began rambling as she flapped her hands in front of him, “I understand you want nothing to do with this, I just knew you had the right to know that I am keeping i! I’ll manage myself and stay out your hair, I promise-,” she went on but Jem cut in, 

“You’re...” he stammered as Courtney closed her eyes and finished for him,

”Pregnant.” She opened one eye, tended on the shoulder as she saw him gaping before resting his face in his palm. 

“With my baby,” he muttered as Courtney nodded, looking hesitant as he sighs heavily,

”There is one thing to do...” he said as Courtney froze, stuttering,

”W-what?”

”We’re moving in together,” he decided on the spot as Jem didn’t even had any conscious on what the fuck he was saying anymore. Courtney gasped, hushingly cried out,

”But Jem, we hardly know each other!”

”We hardly knew each other but we still slept together too,” he retorted in a whisper, both of their faces gone red with embarrassment. Sighing softly, he went on, “Look, I know you want to keep it and to be honest, I want you to keep it to. We might never be... a real pair of parents but maybe we could be parents of some sort and maybe... friends?”

Courtney blinked, looking honest and considerate before smiling lightly that was genuine and warm as she softly replied, “Alright, Sir. I’m ready.”

Jem then grinned, chuckling as he replied, “Sir? I prefer Jem.”

Courtney looked down with a light smile, feeling grateful that she that the man you impregnated her was a kind and generous soul as she thank God for giving her that blessing. Jem was also grateful, Courtney is a sweet girl as a kind hearted young woman, perhaps that fling on Christmas Eve was actually a miracle after all.

* * *

_Six Months Later..._

Sometimes Jem felt like he was living alone, despite Courtney lives with him and quite pregnant now yet she barely made a sound and always asked him quietly if she could do something or not... as if she was afraid she would offend him in anyway. At first, he was confused during their fourth month of living together and when she was four months in her pregnancy, from seeing his sister-in-laws and brother’s he was preparing for mood swings or any sort of demand... but no, she stayed quiet and tried being useful to him whenever she can. Courtney was sweet as he realized it was in her nature to avoid any sort of conflict... something that made him feel a little relief but worried. She was comfortable with him enough but during that time Jem was still waiting for a hurricane of mood swings or cravings demand... it then happened in the least way he expected. 

“Um... Jem?” Courtney gently shook him awake at six in the morning, both were sharing a bed since Jem’s rather decently sized apartment had three bedrooms, one where they decided to sleep in and the other one is where they planned the nursery, while the third remained his office. Jem opened one eye and rolled to his side to face her, 

“Yeah?” He groggily said, trying to stay awake as Courtney looked a little unsure before gently asking,

”I’m craving for pickles and mint flavoured ice cream... but we don’t have any, could you..?”

Jem fell awake and rised to sit up in bed and kicked the blankets off and swung his legs off the edge, “I’ll be back in twenty minutes, call me if you need anything else.” 

She nodded obediently as she watched him grab his coat and made his way out. He caught a glimpse of a smile from her in the corner of his eyes as he too felt himself smiling, despite still feeling tired since it was his day off but he was beyond grateful because she was finally asking him something about the cravings... now he is waiting for the mood swings. 

* * *

Jem met her parents, Courtney introduced him as her boyfriend during her second month of pregnancy. Her mother was very kind to him while her father remained slightly wary but warmed up when he and Jem had a conversation together as the man approved his daughter _dating _a lawyer and didn’t question much in the fact that Jem got Courtney pregnant as they already consider he was able to provide for Courtney and the baby well... which Jem can, he was financially stable and Courtney was quite as well. The only thing they didn’t approve was the fact Courtney hadn’t introduce Jem to them earlier... the pair only awkwardly laughed at the dinner table before sipping their drinks while eyeing each other nervously. They were relied as neither one of her parents questioned any farther. 

But, now Courtney was six months pregnant, Jem still hadn’t introduce her to his family and he was afraid... not that he was ashamed or anything, no... he was afraid of his family’s reaction that it all happened because of fling. Unlike Courtney parents, his family is always keeping track of each other on what’s happening and since the only time they see him now or then is when when he was visiting his brothers and families unaware to them he was testing himself to be a good father with his many nieces and nephews. Courtney already had experience with children since she was a pre school teacher, her colleagues were always congratulating her about her pregnancy. Jem, on the other hand, the only experience he had with children were the few times he took care of his nieces and nephews, though he does a good job he was still anxious. 

He sat sat in his office and sighs, he had gotten off the phone with Alexander... well more like he hung up on him after his brother questioned him about Courtney. He was quite done for as he knew the truth was around the corner...

”Are you alright, Jem?” 

Jem looked up and sighs, seeing his sweet Courtney by the doorway of his office, a beautiful pregnant glow surrounding her as she gaze at him with tenderness and fondness. Jem offered her a crook smile before letting it drop as he sighs, “My family are figuring out about us.”

”Oh...” Courtney whispered as she slowly went to him, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You mean... they will know how this all happened.”

”Yeah,” he confirmed. Courtney never questioned him often but she did asked him now and then to meet his family, but he was always hesitant... maybe he was selfish after all to keep a good image in front of his family. Looking up at Courtney, he saw the warm look in her eyes as she smiled warmly down at him as he realized... he didn’t deserve her one bit. 

“What should we do?” He asked as he got out of chair and let Courtney sit on it instead as he then gently massaged her shoulders . Courtney looked thoughtful, taking his hand as she simply replied,

“We should tell them the truth.”

Jem felt himself grinning, “Of course.” He would follow all of her wishes to make them true. Courtney smiled at him, everything was perfect...

Until when they got ready to go to his parents and as the opened the door, Alexander, Richie, Mac, and Tench fell into their apartment as the pair looked down in shock. Well, that was one way to meet the family...

* * *

His mother ranted that evening, pacing back and forth in the living room as he cried to the Lord of why her son’s are always keeping secrets from her. His father shook his head as he claimed Jem was worst that Richie. However, while his parents scowled as if he were still a child, they welcomed Courtney with open arms and didn’t bid an eyelash when the pair confessed it all happened with a fling. No one did, May, Eliza, and Maggie welcomes Courtney with loving arms as Courtney felt safe and bonded with them over some sweets. The children were kind to her and Courtney was very fond of them. All of Jem’s brothers were kind to her and treated her like a sister, while casting Jem a stink eye... not for the fling but the fact that their brother felt like he didn’t trust them enough to tell them in the first place. 

But but what happened it happened, they could only move forward and that was the path everyone was willingly to take. 

And to Martha’s delight, there was a sale for baby clothes and cribs in the following week as she took charge with her daughter-in-laws to host a baby shower for Jem and Courtney.

Everything was perfect... 

* * *

On August, Anna Rachel Hamilton-Washington was born in the break of dawn with her father’s striking eyes and mother’s modest charms. She was small but healthy, with dark hair, Eliza, Maggie, and May cooed at the baby who was snuggled up in Courtney chest, who had a teary but joyful smile on her face.

”Look at her little smile,” Eliza gushed, holding onto Alexander’s arm as she gazed down at the little being. 

May giggled as Richie held her around the waist, “That looks more like a smirk, Betsey.”

”Oh no, she is going to be a heartbreaker,” Maggie grinned, holding onto Mac as he chuckled at her statement along with everyone. 

Tench mused in the back as he handed he handed his mother a handkerchief as she brewed her nose it before her husband ushered everyone out, “Alright, alright, let the new parents have some alone time with the baby.” Washington stayed as he hurried everyone out as they swiftly did while congratulating Jem as he stood by the doorway. His father gave him a hard pat on the shoulder with a approving smile as Jem felt tears welling up his eyes as he smiled back. Once everyone was gone, he turned to Courtney with devotion, his eyes tearing for a different reason now as he now had two of the most beautiful women in his life forever. 

Courtney invited him over to hold their daughter as Jem slowly went over and gasped as Courtney gently and very carefully laid Little Anna in his arms. The baby was asleep, curled in a pale yellow blanket as Jem felt like he was holding a baby angel. Tears of joy slid down his cheek as he turned to Courtney as she looked at him with a teary laugh as he bowed her head when he leaned to kiss her forehead, “My love will belong to you,” she promised him.

He knew that. He will have her love and she will have his... one day. Right now, it was like two friends had started a family and were still falling in love. They will be fine... they both knew it, everything will be okay.

After searching all along, Jem found what he was looking for, he felt whole and he knew he was going to be forever loved. That was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made quite an error in my research, turns out James Hamilton Jr. actually married a woman named Courtney Bailey and that they had a daughter named Mary.
> 
> Sincerely apologize for any confusion.


End file.
